Gels are finely dispersed systems made of a liquid phase and a solid phase, the solid phase forming a coherent three-dimensional framework and the two phases completely permeating one another. One essentially differentiates between hydrophilic gels and hydrophobic gels. The latter are also referred to as oleogels. Oleogels are based on a nonpolar liquid, for example, an oil, a wax, or a paraffin, to which a gel-forming agent is added to achieve the desired physical properties.
Such oleogels may be used for greatly varying purposes depending on the composition.
In particular in the pharmaceutical field, oleogels are used for topical applications. In these pharmaceutical oleogels, a gel-forming agent is provided in the gel in addition to the pharmaceutically active substances. A frequently used gel-forming agent for pharmaceutical oleogels is highly dispersed silicon dioxide, which is available under the trade name Aerosil®. Oleogels have pronounced thixotropy, i.e., they liquefy in the event of mechanical action and subsequently resolidify. Other gels, for example, gels having pectin as the gel-forming agent, cross-link under the effect of acid, and still others gel as a function of the temperature, for example, gelatins.
The use of a highly dispersed triterpene as an oleogel-forming agent and an oleogel having a highly dispersed triterpene as an oleogel-forming agent are described in DE 10 2004 030 044 A1.
Known substances for healing wounds, i.e., for healing skin wounds in humans and in mammals are, for example, dexpanthenol or chamomile extracts. In order to process these substances into applicable medications, however, auxiliary materials, such as emulsifiers, solvents, or preservatives are required. These auxiliary materials may have an interfering effect on the healing of wounds, however, and may additionally result in allergic reactions in some patients.